Under One House
by Down the edge
Summary: A modern day story where it follows Hiccup's and Toothless's life. Through the ups and downs. Throughout their college's first semester, they find there true love. And soon find out they have a lot of things in common. For MATURE people only. Rating comes in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

This was a new year for Hiccup. All that he wanted this year was to start off fresh. New school, new people, most importantly a new life. This year luck was on his side all he had to do was find a job to help pay his monthly rent. Today it was a bright sunny day and the beginning of classes.

 _Hiccup's POV_

I just can't wait to see new faces. The only problem I have is that I am not good at making friends.

I was just now walking up to this coffee shop that is around the corner from my first class. Just as I walked in the shop I see these two blonde women in line to get their drinks. The one on the right had a richer and more soft looking hair than the other one. _Oh how I wish I could just grab it._

As I got closer to them, I could hear that they are talking about the other men around campus. I began to eavesdrop and heard one of them said, "All I want to see is all the hot guys." But the richer hair one said, "All I want is to meet the right guy that doesn't treat me as a trophy." Just as I placed my order I overheard the women arguing about going to a party.

"I told you Ruffnut I do not want to go to the party." The richer hair one said. "Come on live a little are you ever going to meet the right guy if you don't go out." A noise from outside caught my attention.

As I grabbed my coffee, I turned around to see a black bike with blue led lights all around the frame. I saw the man get off the bike and take off his helmet. Other than his black and blue leather jacket and black hair, he was a splitting image as me. _I wonder what his name is._

As he was ordering his coffee, I walked outside to look at his bike. It was a small but fast looking. I was admiring his bike with so much focus that I didn't hear him come over to me. "I see you like it. Do you ride?" He asked.

"Oh god you scared me." I paused for a second before I realize he was waiting for my answer. "Yeah I do."

"That's cool. I should see it some time. My name is Toothless." Toothless said as he reached out his hand. "Mine is Harrison, but people call me Hiccup." I said while shaking his hand.

"What type of bike do you have?" Toothless asked.

"" _H= Hiccup T= Toothless""_

H- I ride a Honda CB500X custom

T- That's awesome I ride the same bike. You have to show me this bike now.

That is how I ended up on the back off Toothless's bike riding to my place.

10 minutes later

H- This is my place on the right.

We pulled up to my place and I went to open up my garage. And just as I expected Toothless went crazy.

T- Hiccup we have the same exact bike.

Just then I looked at both bikes and did see they are exactly the same but instead of blue lights I had red. I have no idea how did this happened. I built mine from the motor up.

H- Toothless if you don't mind me asking. How did you get your bike?"

T- I built it from the motor up.

How in the world did this person be some much like me. From then on we became friends.


	2. Chapter 2

6 months later (Third POV)

It was the end of the first semester for Hiccup. He and Toothless hang out everyday after school. It was a sunny day when Hiccup rode his bike over to Toothless's place. He saw a medium size moving truck outside. Hiccup quickly got off his bike and ran to Toothless who was sitting on the doorstep with his head down.

H- Toothless what's happening?

T- They're taking everything.

H- Who's taking everything?

T- The bank, I couldn't pay my rent.

H- Why didn't you tell me something. I could of helped you out.

T- I don't need hand outs Hiccup. I can j…

I then realize he looked up to see his bike getting put into the back off the truck. This can't be happening we were post to ride together. Our bikes are _two_ of a kind. I had to do something.

H- Toothless stay here

I ran over to the man in charge and asks him if I could buy anything from the truck. The man said sure. I made a list of what I wanted and gave it to the man. " That will be $2,000" the man said. I said I will be right back. I ran back to Toothless.

H- Come on Toothless we got to go

T- Where Hiccup? I don't have anything or anywhere to go.

H- Tyler Allen Rider Listen to me now. Come with me.

Hiccup never used Toothless's real full name. He only used it if he ever got mad Toothless. Toothless knew not to disobey Hiccup after that. So he jump on Hiccup's bike and rode with him to his place.

T- What are we doing Hiccup?

H- We are getting most of your stuff back. And before you question how, yes I payed the man and I don't want to have it.

Hiccup and Toothless jump into Hiccup's El Camino and drove down to Toothless's old place.

T- Where are we going to put my stuff? I have no home. (His bike and gear, clothes)

H- Yes you do. You're going to live with me.

T- Hiccup I don't know what to say.

H- You don't have to say anything. You mean everything to me. You are like a brother to me. Wait scratch that you are my brother.

T- Thank you _Brother._

Toothless hugged Hiccup while crying.

T- You mean everything to me too.

They had a relationship that know one could break. (A/N no they are not gay.)

H- Hey now we get to see each other anytime now.

T- It's not like we were like that before. Hey after we finish unpacking my stuff do you want to go out riding.

H- Hel' yeah

An hour later

There are two bikes screaming through downtown. Both of the _brothers_ were having fun racing each other. But since they and their bikes were the same, it always ended in a tie. After riding down the streets for two hours, the duo stopped at a diner to eat.

T- Gods Hiccup you always know how to make my smile.

H- Toothless you do it too.

As the two _brothers_ were having their conversation, they didn't notice the two women walking up to them. Just as Hiccup turn his head he saw Astrid and Stormfly walk up.

"You two owe the bikes outside?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah?" Hiccup asked.

"I was wondering if you guys mind give us a ride home. My car won't start." Astrid stated.

Before Hiccup could respond Toothless answered with a yes. "Hold on for a second Toothless." Hiccup stared at Toothless.

After a minute

"Screw it. Let's go" Hiccup stated as he stood and walked to the bikes.

"I want to ride with Toothless." Stormfly screamed.

"Well I guess Astrid you're riding with me." Hiccup said nervously.

The only thing the boys didn't know was that the girls lied. And only wanted a ride because they had a crush on the boys plus other reasons.

As the pulled up to a stop light Astrid asked Hiccup if he want to go see a movie. The same was happening with Stormfly and Toothless.

"Sure that sounds like fun." Hiccup then made a signal that told Toothless to follow him.

And when they turn on the highway to the movie theater both Hiccup and Toothless gunned it. The girls were hold on for dear life.


	3. Chapter 3

At the movie theater

When they rode into the parking lot. Both the boys parked up on the sidewalk and parked by the doors. Stormfly asked if their bikes would get towed. Her answer came from Toothless who just pointed in front of them. There was a sign that said "Motorcycle Parking".

"The life of riding a bike." Toothless stated, while both him and Hiccup laughed.

Then right when the girls got of the bikes they punched both they boys at the same time. The next second both boys were kissed on the cheek.

"Let's go in I want popcorn." Both the girls said at the same time. Toothless and Hiccup didn't know what's happening, one minute they got punch and kiss then the next minute they are running into the theater.

Halfway through the movie Astrid was leaning on Hiccup and Stormfly was leaning on Toothless. Just as a quiet scene came in the movie, Astrid tilted her head to Hiccup's head and said, "I love you too." The same was happen with Stormfly and Toothless. Both of the boys wore a shocked face. As if the girls sensed it they leaned in and told the boys about the flowers they received throughout the first semester.

 _Flashback_

 _It was a clear night and only three weeks into college both Hiccup and Toothless were tired of it. We see them Exiting the school now._

 _H- Hey toothless what do you want to do tonight?_

 _T- I don't care. We should atleast do something fun._

 _H- What is there to do in this town._

 _Both the boys hopped on their bikes and started to leave campus. Right at the exit of campus was a stoplight. As they pulled up to it, they saw a bright blue mini cooper stopped at the light. Toothless came up with a plan to have fun._

 _T- Hey Hiccup, why don't we try to race the car._

 _H- Sure why not._

 _Right when the boys pulled up to the light. They turned their heads and rev the bikes up. The mini's windows rolled down to reveal two girls, one blonde and the other blue. All girls see is a person wear a black and red jacket with a black helmet that had a red visor. The other person was wearing a black and blue jacket with a black helmet that had a blue visor. Both of them look very similar, but the only difference was one was red and the other blue._

" _So you boys want to race?" Said the blue haired girl. All the boys did was nod._

 _Boy was the boys going to have a big surprise. Hiccup and Toothless couldn't hear the exhaust. The mini cooper was not like any other car, it was upgraded to be a street racer._

 _Everyone then turn their heads to the light and waited for it to turn green. And right we it turned both bikes and car took off. They were racing a quarter mile to the next light._

 _Around the eighth mile mark both car and bikes were dead even. I can down to the wire. As they flew through the light, both bikes were just a couple of feet ahead of the car. Hiccup made a signal that meant follow and so the girls did._

 _At the bar_

 _H- That was a really close race._

 _A- Yes it was._

 _Both Astrid and Hiccup were sitting at the bar talking while Toothless and Stormfly were dance on the dancefloor._

 _A &S- Don't they make a cute couple._

 _Both of the boys looked at each other then back to the girls. All they responded with was a nod._

 _A- Hey Hiccup come on, let's go dance._

 _Back at Hiccup's place_

 _H- That was a fun night._

 _T- Yes it was. Do you mind if I just crash hey to night?_

 _H- Really Toothless, I told you that I don't mind. You always have a bed here._

 _T- I'm sorry Hiccup. I just didn't want to be in your way._

 _H- Stop whining Big Baby Boo._

 _T- That's it._

 _Hiccup knew right that second he had to run. That is how both the boys began to play around until Hiccup fell over. Toothless to his opportunity to tackle Hiccup to the ground._

 _H- Toothless get off of me._

 _T- Nope, not in till you take that back._

 _H- Well that ain't happening_

 _T- Then it looks like I'm sleeping here tonight._

 _H- Fine. I'm sorry._

 _T- Thank you. Hey Hiccup can I asking you a question that you can't tell anyone._

 _H- Yeah what are friends for._

 _T- You promise?_

 _H- Yes I do._

 _T- How do you impress a girl?_

 _H- OMG your in love with Stormfly._

 _T- I think I am. (blushing)_

 _H- You really are, I'm so telling her._

 _T- You better not._

 _H- Why you say that?_

 _T- I have my reasons._

 _H- What are you going to do? (grabs his phone)_

 _T- Hiccup don't do it._

 _H- Watch me. (starts to call Stormfly)_

 _Right before Stormfly picks up_

 _T- I know you're in love with Astrid._

" _Hello" Stormfly answers. Hiccup was speechless, how could Toothless know about that. "Hello" Stormfly says again. Before Hiccup could respond, Toothless grab the phone._

 _T- Hiccup was just calling you to say we had a good time with you guys._

" _Oh we did to. Well… I got to go. See you guys at school." Stormfly said before hanging up._

 _T- God, I really think I'm in love. I just don't know how I could show her it._

 _H- I don't know. Why not get her a gift? At least you know I'm in the same boat._

 _T- That's a good plan Hiccup._

 _H- I didn't mean it seriously._

 _T- I just want to change it a little. Why don't we write secret notes to them and put them in their lockers?_

 _H- Thanks a great idea._

 _Ten minutes later_

 _H- I got something to add to that plan._

 _T- What is it?_

 _H- Why not add a flower to each note._

 _T- Hiccup how do you come up with these good ideas._

 _H- I don't know. But what I do know is we can do this on Monday. I want to go to bed._

 _T- Alright, Goodnight Hiccup._

 _H- Night, Toothless._

 _Monday at school_

 _Astrid, Stormfly, Toothless, and Hiccup had the same home room. It was a class were the students can do their homework or in some people's terms it was where they can goof off._

 _A- Hey Hiccup._

 _H- Yeah what is it M'lady?_

 _A- Can I copy your notes down for trig?_

 _H- Yeah. (shuffles through his backpack) Here you go._

 _A- Thanks._

" _If only he knew why." Astrid thought. They same thing was happen to Toothless, but he had physics._

 _Back to the present_

H&T- How did you know it was me.

A&S- Do you remember giving me you notes?

H&T- Yeah what about them?

A&S- Well when you went to the bathroom I got with Stormfly/Astrid and took out the notes that were left in our lockers and compare them. _(Astrid's conversation/_ _Stormfly's conversation)_

H&T- So that is why you needed my notes.

A&S- Yeah it was. So do you truly love me or was it just some sick joke.

Both Hiccup and Toothless were having trouble with an answer. They couldn't come up with a answer, so they made an excuse saying they had to go to the bathroom.

As both boys got up they rushed to the men's restroom. They didn't expect to see each other there. _(A/N they sat at different sides of the theater.)_

T- So I am going to guess that we had the same conversation with the girls.

H- Was it about them saying 'I love you too'?

T- Yes it was.

H- Then yes we had the same conversation.

T- Well what do we do. We can't guess stand here.

H- Stop talking for a second. I'm trying to think.

It was about two minutes later that Hiccup came up with a plan. The plan was that they going to the other's _dates_ , Meaning Toothless goes to Astrid and Hiccup goes to Stormfly. All the boy had to say was that the other did truly love them and that they were just scared of the reaction if the said it. The plan was working till the girls pulled the boys back down and said "tell him not to worry."

The boys got up and went behind the seats to hear what happen with each other.

H&T- They said don't be worried about it. (They said it at the same time)

Right then and there, they both knew that they could not have found a better match for themselves.

They quickly ran back to their original seats. To see the girls.

A&S- There you are what to… (before the girls could finish, the boys grabbed the head and kissed them.)

H&T- Can we just watch the rest of the movie?

A&S- Sure.


	4. Chapter 4

After the movie

A- Hey Hiccup, could you guys drop us off at my car?

T- I thought it broke down?

S- We were just messing with you guys. It's running better then every.

H- REALLY.

A- Sorry Hiccup we just had to have an excuse to tell you we love you guys.

H- I guess it's fine. Where's your car at?

A- It's just around the corner of the diner.

H- Okay hop on.

But just as they were about to head out till Hiccup said 'take this'. It was his helmet. Toothless did the same thing with Stormfly.

A&S- What about you?

H&T- Were not going to go fast. An you are more important. (Both girls blushed at the comment). Here we go.

At Astrid's car

H- Here we are. I hope you had a good time.

A- We had a great time, right Stormy.

S- Yes we did.

As Hiccup and Toothless put their helmets on their heads. They waved bye and both the girls responded with blowing a kiss.

Hiccup caught a quick glance into the car and saw something he didn't want to see. And Quickly took off to catch up with Toothless. Right when he caught up to him, he told him to pull over.

T- What's up?

H- We need to turn around. I saw something I didn't want to see.

T- Okay two things

H- Shoot

T- One why didn't you call me?

H- I didn't get the chance.

T- Then what was the point of buying bluetooths for our helmets, then?

H- For we can talk to each other when we ride. And don't get off topic. What was your second thing.

T- What was it you saw?

H- Stuff that say they need our help.

T- Okay I trust you, let's go.

They turned around and flew back to the diner, but they did see any mini coopers.

H- Where did the go?

T- Are you sure you saw what you saw.

H-YES, why don't you trust me.

T- Hiccup you know I trust you, but it could've been anything.

H- Tyler.

T- Okay let's go.

They drove all around town. The north, south, east, and even the sketchy west side. They couldn't find the girls any where. Every parking lot and garages were checked. They rode back to the theater to see if they drove back there, but no one was there. It was 2 am and Toothless was getting tired. Don't get him wrong he loved ride, but this was just pointless. Toothless came up next to Hiccup in the Wal-Mart parking lot. He pulled off his helmet and asked Hiccup if they could go home.

H- You can. I'm staying out till I find them. My gut just tells me they are around here. And my heart tells me to find them.

Just as Hiccup finish talking, he began to look around. He scanned every car and could find the blue mini cooper. Just as he was going to tell Toothless he was going to head home. He caught a glimpse of a blue car that was parked on the side under a light.


	5. Chapter 5

Astrid's POV

God I hate doing this. What is even worst I brought Stormfly into it as well. What friend bring a friend down to rock bottom. At least we got to say 'I love you' to our crushes. It was silent for a minute before I thought about Hiccup. He's such a sweet, adorable guy. And his friend too. They are really like Stormy and me. Come to think about, they are us but in male form. Oh my god, what will their reaction be if they find out this. I don't want to drag them down with us. I just hope they don't find out.

I finally found a spot. I parked under a light to keep us somewhat safe. Just as a put my car in park, I heard Stormfly speak.

S- Do we really have to do this.

A- Yes Stormfly.

S- I guess it's better than nothing.

I guess all that is left is to get in the back and fall asleep. I threw a pillow down and lied down next to Stormfly. We said goodnight to each other and went to sleep.

I got woken up to a knocking sound. I wasn't even asleep for that long. I hope it's not the police, once is enough. As I turn my head to see who's knocking and I was shocked to see who it was.

Hiccup's POV

H- ASTRID… ASTRID.

That was when she opened the door to respond to me.

A- What do you want?

H- Why didn't you tell me?

A- Tell you what?

H- That you and Stormfly are homeless.

A- Oh yeah, I'm just going to start a conversation with 'by the way me and Stormy over there are homeless'. We know what we are doing Hiccup it isn't like we've been doing it for two weeks now.

H- WAIT what did you say?

A- Forget what I said.

H- You've been doing this for two weeks. What happen?

A- Nothing.

H- Astrid something happened.

A- It was nothing.

H- Astrid what are you scared of?

A- I'm not scared of anything,

H- Would this make you feel better, Toothless over there (he is talking to Stormfly) WAS homeless to.

A- So what does that have to do with me. And as you said 'was', that means he isn't now.

H- You want to know why.

A- Let me guess he got money some where.

H- No Astrid he did. I drove to his house and saw a moving truck. He was on the doorstep crying. He acted the same way you are. After some talking and paying, I got him to come live with me.

A- And why should I believe you?

H- Why don't you ask Toothless?

T- Astrid I know it might now seem real, but it was even me crying.

H- See Astrid. Now I want you to start your car up and follow me.

A- No Hiccup. I'm not taking handouts.

H- Please Astrid, I hate see you like this.

A- I said no Hiccup.

H- At least do it for Stormfly. Please (He uses puppy eyes)

A- Fine.

H- Yea

A- There was no way to say no to those eyes.

H- Accept this call.

A- Why?

H- For me and Toothless can listen to you guys. I mean look at them.

A- They do make a cute couple.

H- Hey Astrid?

A- What now Hiccup?

H- Do we make a cute couple?

A- No.

H-...

A- We make a wonderful, loveable couple. A couple that everyone will be jealous of.

H- Astrid, I truly love you so much.

A- I love you too. (she was about to kiss him, but he beat her to it)

T- Get a room you two.

Hiccup's Place

H- Here we are, home sweet home.

A- Hey Hiccup?

H- Yes M'lady

A- There is only two bedrooms.

Before Hiccup could say anything Stormfly spoke.

S- Astrid it's simple. I sleep with Toothless and you sleep with Hiccup.

A- I guess that could work.

With that the walked to the respected bedrooms.

Toothless's Bedroom

T- Here we are. I guess you can sleep on the bed and I will make a bed on the ground.

S- Toothless, you are so adorable when you being a gentleman. Now come up here I'm cold.

T- But we only just started dating.

S- Tyler Allen Rider get your ass on this bed or you will truly know my fury.

Toothless only obeys Hiccup and Stormfly when they say his real name.

Hiccup's Bedroom

H- Here we are M'lady. You can take the bed and I will make makeshift bed on the floor.

A- Hiccup, you are so cute when you're acting nice. Now come up here.

H- But… But….But…...W-w-w-w-we only been d-d-d-dating…..

A- Harrison get you tight ass up on this bed or you be wish you didn't find me.

H- Astrid don't say that. (But just as she was get up.) Fine I'm coming.

I then layed down next to her and was about to go to sleep when Astrid asked me a question.

A- Can I be the big spoon?

H- you want to cuddle

A- Maybe (blushing)

H-Yes you can. Just don't do anything funny.

That is how the night end with Astrid wrapped around Hiccup. And Stormfly pulled against Toothless.


End file.
